De comidas nocturnas y fechas olvidadizas
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Puagg, olvidar el Día del Padre es de lo peor, sobre todo si este te atrapa somnolienta, aterrorizada y distraída, y bueno, le saca provecho a esto. Este fic participa en el " Reto temático de el Día del padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas "


**Hola, este fic participa "En el reto temático del Día del Padre de el foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" **

**Espero les agrade. **

**¡Lean por Merlin! **

Me levante temblando en mi cama. Revise mi entorno y no tarde en notar que mi almohada estaba empapada en lágrimas. Respire intentando calmarme. Tenía frío. Tengo frío.

Me abrace a mi misma sintiendo mis desnudas piernas, si no mal recordaba en la tarde había estado haciendo calor. Me hubiera puesto mi pijama de lana en lugar de el ligero camisón de seda.

Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño nada más. Todo tenía que haberlo sido. Si no...

-¡Todo fue un estúpido sueño! - Chille sin poder contener el impulso. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi cara al recordar la fatídica pesadilla. Callé unos segundos temiendo haber despertado a alguien de la casa. Silencio. Tranquilo e imperturbable silencio.

Lance un suspiro. No había despertado a nadie con mi descuido. Una total suerte.

Me acomode en la cama dispuesta a intentar dormir, pero a uno segundos de cerrar los ojos mis sueños volvían llenándome de temor, así que, sin más, decidí levantarme y relajarme.

Me pare y al instante sentí el frío contacto con la losa blanca del suelo. Arrugue la nariz. Odio el frío.

Di pasos suaves hacia la salida de mi habitación, al acercarme a la entrada sentí como mis castaños cabellos se agitaban por el viento. Debía haber un diluvio afuera.

Al abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo una corriente fuerte de aire me azoto y automáticamente lleve mis brazos a cerrarse en un abrazo protector.

Camine rápidamente hasta la cocina. Bueno, convivir con el tío abuelo Ron estaba dando sus frutos en mi.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo a la izquierda me encontré con la puerta de caoba abierta. Alguien más ya estaba en la cocina. Me agaché, miedosa, y fui a gatas hasta el espacio que daba la puerta abierta, dentro no alcance a ver a nadie.

Fruncí el ceño y me levante con cuidado. Gire sobre mi examinandolo todo con esos ojos negros que tenía yo tan parecidos a los de mi madre. Nop, no había nada extraño.

Me volví hacía la puerta y me adentre en la habitación, revise los taburetes, la bolsa, el refrigerador... ¡Bingo! Un poco de Crema de Manteca con cereza y un bonito postre cambiante no estarían nada mal. Tome las cosas de un manotazo y cerré la puerta del refrigerador de un golpe. Luego lance un gritito de espanto. Detrás de la puerta de refrigerador estaba mi padre observándome con gran atención.

-¿Como estas Anabette? - sus ojos me traspasaron. Sentía como la atención de Louis Weasley se hacía mayor. Demasiado sobre protector.

-Papá, no me asustes así - le reñi, molesta.

-Oh- dijo arrebatandome el postre ignorando mis quejas - te asuste... Dime, ¿De qué trataba tu pesadilla pequeña Anabette?

-No soy pequeña - exclame sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto para mi, después de todo sería la emoción de haber cumplido once años hacía dos semanas - y una pesadilla... Buff, por favor, como si yo...

-¿Qué día es hoy Anabette? - su abrupto cambio de tema me hizo callar. Le dio un mordisco al postre que en ese momento era de color rojo vivo- humm, ciruela...

¡Eh! -exclame intentando quitarle un pedazo del postre que en cuestión de segundos era de color anaranjado cálido - pues es sábado en la noche.

-No - dijo el rubio dándole otro mordisco al postre - humm, mango con nuez... Hoy es domingo en la madrugada castañita.

-¿Y? - dije saltando sobre mi lugar intentando arrebatarle desesperada el postre que ahora era azul chillón - ¡Dame algo!

-¡Shhhh! Tu madre y tus hermanas están dormidas - le dio un mordisco al postre - zarzamoras... Hoy es el día, EL día niña.

-Ahh - dije concentrada en arrancarle el postre de color gris - así que es el día ¡Ja! - dije mordiendo un pedazo - ¡Puagg! ¿Cera? ¿En serio! Humm - me cruce de brazos - ¿El día?

Louis asintió, sonriendo.

-Piensa bonita, un domingo, en junio, el tercer domingo... ¿No te suena?

El tercer domingo de junio... ¿Que significaba?.. Oh mierda, se me había olvidado el día del padre.

-Oh banshee, se me olvido - comencé a caminar por la cocina urgida escuchando como mi padre se carcajeaba.

-¿Qué paso castañita? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? - lo observe con mirada ácida, el muy maldito (con cariño) de mi padre todavía se burlaba.

-Nop, tu... Te estas comiendo tu regalo - se detuvo en la mordida que le estaba arrancando al postre. Lo señalo con su mano.

- Eshto... Esf mi regaflno - acabo de darle la mordida - pera... No querida, este si es mi regalo, pero me lo dio Mery, no tu.

Apreté los puños. Maldita Mery ¿Le dio su regalo a papá un día antes? ¡Tramposa!

-Yo, umm... - busque algo en la cocina y recordé la crema de manteca y bla bla bla, la tome en mis manos - esta crema es tu regalo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho con malicia ya conocida. Le mire con horror.

-Esa crema, castañita, me la dio Victoria - Fruncí el ceño, esas gemelas me las iban a pagar.

-¡Eso es trampa! - me queje.

-Oh no, no, para nada querida, tú, me vas a dar un maravilloso regalo. - Le mire con cuidado. Si bien mi padre había quedado en Ravenclaw sus dotes de inteligencia se podían confundir con astucia, Louis Weasley bien pudo ser una serpiente con alas de águila.

-¿A que te refieres?

El rubio se comió de un bocado el postre que brillaba en un color dorado.

-Umm... Miel... Oh, si, Anabette, tu vas a entrar a Hogwarts pronto, ya te llego tu carta... Tienes once años... Pues bien pequeña niña...

-¡Eh! ¡Que no soy pequeña!

-Shhhhh, tu familia duerme - hizo un gesto de misterio que casi me hace cagarme de risa - quiero que me des calificaciones perfectamente geniales en todas las materias...

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

-Que te alejes de "los chicos lindos"...

Coloque las manos en mis caderas, indignada por su sobre protección.

-Y que hagas una espectacular entrada a Hogwarts, eso, es un trato - dijo mi padre con autosuficiencia. - Jo, que si soy un genio. Buenas noches castañita.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no he prometido nada! ¡Auch! - El hombre me tomo de la cadera y me hecho cual costal de papas en su hombro derecho. - ¡Hey! ¡Sueltaaaaaa!

-¡Shhhhhh! La familia que no tiene tu lado murciélago si duerme. - Empezó a trotar hacía mi habitación para luego lanzarme sobre el colchón y agarrar una cobija que me estampó en la cara. - Y ya duermete niñita, las pesadillas no son duraderas.

Y cerró con un portazo.

Refunfuñe en la cama y luego negué con la cabeza. Bueno, al menos mi regalo sería el mejor de todos.

**FIN**

**N/A**

**Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito, los reviews se dejan por allí, si gustan, pueden dejar uno. **

**¡Gracias! **


End file.
